TWINS ATF: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?
by retirw
Summary: Story 3. Ezra takes the boys to Dinner.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to all the wonderful people who write and let me know there is someone out there. They don't belong to me. Well Beau and Dev do but not the Guys. I make no money. Plenty of warm fuzzies due to those reviews.

This occurs during the 3 rd week after the Twins arrival. Vin is still on leave and their living at the ranch until Vin's new place is ready.

Guess Who's coming to Dinner

Mr. Tanner would it met with your approval if Masters' Beau and Devin were to dine with me tomorrow at 1," Ezra called Vin on Monday morning.

"I got no problem with ya taking tha boys out ta eat," Vin answered. "Ez ya ain't running a con now are ya?" Vin asked slightly concerned.

"Maude has requested my presence at lunch tomorrow," Ezra admitted.

Vin grinned, "Yer siccin' the boys on yer ma? Damn Ez you have a mean streak sometimes".

"Yes she's introducing me to her newest potential husband," Ezra sighed.

"I'll have'm polished and waitin' fer ya. Even get shoes on Dev," Vin chuckled as he hung up.

7777777

Two excited small boys in matching suits greeted Ezra the next day. "Mr. Tanner that's silk" Ezra indicated the suits.

"They's gonna look good fer court and such," Vin growled.

"Dumont is still causing you problems," Ezra frowned.

"Not now," Vin nodded at the boys. Ezra agreed that now was not the time for this conversation.

"I will return them around four," Ezra said.

"That'll be fine I got some runnin' I need ta git done," Vin said as he hugged and kissed the boys.

"Unca Ez ith gonna bring uth home?" Beau asked in a small voice.

"Yeah," Vin straightened Beau's tie.

"Ya be here when we getted back?" he whispered.

"I'll be here waitin' on ya," Vin promised. Dev started out and ran back for a last hug. Ezra exchanged looks with Vin.

"Time will help, Vin" Ezra promised.

The two car seats were buckled in place and the boys clamored in. Ezra checked that they were properly secured twice. Ezra smiled and put down the convertible roof as the boys grinned.

"Where ya takin' uth Unca Ez?" Beau asked.

"Maurice's," Ezra named an exclusive French restaurant.

"Thicken Cordon Blu?" Beau asked.

"Is that what you would like?" Ezra asked amused.

"Doeth they have Endive thalad?" Beau asked.

"I'm not certain," Ezra admitted.

7777777

"Tad thaid yer Mama'th gonna be there?" Beau asked uncertainly.

"Yes, Maude will be there with her newest fiancee," Ezra explained. Ezra was startled by the very adult measuring look bestowed on him by Dev. Beau touched Dev's hand.

"Ya don't like 'er much doeth ya?" Beau's voice was certain.

"No, I don't like her much," Ezra admitted honestly.

A small nod "Ya kin love thomebody without likin' 'em," Beau replied.

Ezra stared at the two boys for a flash in his rearview mirror. _How young does such wisdom come? The tests might not be back yet but I have absolutely no doubts that these a Vin's children. How many times has Vin straightened me out with just such a statement. _

7777777

Ezra turned his Jag over to the valet and escorted the boys to the door. Ezra became irritated by the Maitre d's attitude towards the twins. Children were obviously **not **diners here often.

The Man's French accent was strong as he spoke. As Ezra prepared to deliver a cutting remark.

Beau turned to Dev and said, "Hith accent ith atrothiouth. One cannot expect better from thome one raithed in the Bronxth". Ezra smirked at the expression on the man's face.

"From the mouths of babes," Ezra drawled. "Monsieur Dupret's table," Ezra directed with a glare.

Dev moved to Ezra's left and Beau took his accustomed place at Dev's left shoulder. They were shown to the table and seated. "The boys will require booster seats," Ezra noted. Their waiter smiled at the boys still tickled at Pierre's take down.

"At once gentlemen," he promised.

"Thank ya," Beau offered a beautiful smile.

"It appears Mother is going to be late," Ezra sighed. Dev offered a mischievous grin and reached into a pocket showing Ezra a deck of cards.

"It would be rude," Ezra said. "If she isn't here in ten minutes we'll play," He grinned at the frowning Maitra d' on the other side of the room.

"Ezra Darling," Maude's honeyed voice called.

"Mother," Ezra stood and gently brushed his lips against her cheek.

"Darling this is my fiancee Edmund Dupret," she introduced. Maude's face showed shock quickly hidden at the two boys standing to her son's left. "Ezra?" she asked.

"Mother, Monsieur Dupret may I introduce Devin and Beau. Some young friends who have decided to join me for lunch," Ezra introduced the two perfectly behaved children.

Maude hid her fury carefully and greeted the boys. She flinched slightly as the wise blue eyes locked on her's. "Couldn't they have joined us at some other time?" Maude suggested.

"I made the boys a promise, Mother," Ezra frowned at her rudeness. Ezra seated Maude then helped Beau into the booster seat. "No" Ezra spoke sharply as Dupret reached for Dev. "Devin does not like to be touched by strangers," Ezra explained.

"Dev thaid it'th all right Monthieur Dupret ith green," Beau spoke up. Edmund gently lifted Dev into his seat and made certain he was close enough to the table.

"Children can sometimes be hard to understand. They are always worth the effort," Dupret smiled at the two boys. "Why am I green?" he asked.

"Ya feel green like Unca Nathan. Ith ya a healer too?" Beau talked easily.

"Yes I am and I am going to enjoy my lunch very much since you have decided to join us," Edmund spoke in a soft French accent. The waiter appeared and the adults ordered drinks and h'ordervers.

"Beau?" Ezra asked. "Dev and I'd like thrimp cocktail and thome apple juice," Beau responded.

"Certainly Monsieur," the waiter winked at the smiling boy.

"Ezra when are you going to quit that silly job," Maude began. Dev raised his head a glare drew his brows as he stared at Maude. "Good God! he glares like Mr. Larabee," Maude exclaimed.

"Ya thouldn't take the Lord'th name in vain. Iffen ya ain't careful yer gonna go ta hell," Beau suggested. Maude glared at the boy. Dupret stifled a laugh and exchanged an amused look with Ezra. When the 'h'orderves were presented. Edmund bowed his head with a smile when Beau asked a blessing.

Maude was somewhat mollified. The boys table manners were excellent. Edmund told them about his five grandchildren and his children. The pride was evident as the man spoke.

"Dev would like ta be 'xcuthed fer a minute," Beau asked.

"Certainly," Ezra pulled the chair back so the boy could hop down.

"Do you need help?" Ezra asked softly. Dev nodded.

"We'll be back momentarily," Ezra explained as he led Dev off.

"Devin hasn't spoken are we perhaps disturbing him?" Dupret asked in concern.

"Dev don't talk since momma died," Beau answered. Dupret's face tightened.

"It was not my intention to cause you distress Beau," he sighed.

"It's alrigh', Ya wanted ta make Dev feel better." Beau smiled sadly.

Ezra and Dev returned and lunch resumed. Maude became more irritated as the meal progressed. Ezra was avoiding her snares with style. The twins were well mannered and kept aiding Ezra. Edmund's amusement grew as Maude fumed.

Finally she began speaking French to Ezra in an attempt to control the situation. Dev snarled tossing his napkin on to the table. Beau's soft voice cut through Maude's tirade. Edmund covered his mouth quickly to cover a sudden cough. Then Beau lectured Maude in perfect French. Ezra spoke softly to Beau in French thanking him for his defense but explaining that it was unnecessary.

"Unca Ezra how'd ya become a gentleman with Maude fer yer momma?" Beau asked. Ezra blinked in shock. Edmund was struggling to control his laughter.

"You rude little boy," Maude snarled.

"Unca Ezra'th ourth now ya leave him be," Beau growled. Ezra grimaced as Maude stood and began one of her famous tantrums. "Tad would whoop mah butt iffen I acted like that," Beau gasped.

"Yes he certainly would," Ezra sighed. _I wonder if I can get Vin to whoop Mother's butt? _

"Maude!" Edmund thundered. "If you cannot act like an adult leave now," he ordered. Ezra's face was expressionless as Maude gasped and dropped back into her seat staring at Edmund. "Desert?" Edmund asked calmly, then smiled at Ezra and winked.

_Mother you have made a grave mistake. This man has character. You dear lady are going to loose. _Maude calmed down and smiled at Dumont. _Mother this man is no fool. _Ezra was pleased with the boys as they made a through study of Maude. _I must remember to ask them what they learned about her. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beau's gasp drew Ezra's attention as the boys froze in place. Ezra darted controlled glances around the room trying to determine what had so frightened the boys. _Ashburne Dumont he's not even allowed to be in Colorado without contacting Vin first. _Ezra removed his cell phone.

"Ezra it is rude to make a call during a meal," Maude huffed.

"Mother, I don't give a damn," Ezra snarled as he hit a preselected number. "Mr. Larabee, I am at Maurice's on 3rd street. I have Beau and Dev with me. Ashburne Dumont has just entered the restaurant," Ezra explained the situation.

"I'll call Denver PD and send them over," Chris growled. "I'm on my way," he promised and hung up.

Dev crept out of his seat and pulled Beau to him. They slipped silently under the table. Ezra reached down and stroked the small bodies pressed tightly against his legs.

"Your uncles are coming," Ezra promised softly, "I will not allow him to harm you." Edmund moved Maude to his chair. Taking her seat at Ezra's left and turning it slightly to keep watch on the room.

"Dumont?" Dupret asked softly.

"Tall man gray eyes, blue suit, thinning brown hair," Ezra described.

"Why are the children so frightened of him?" Dupret whispered softly.

"Dev's broken arm is complements of that animal, along with assorted bruises and broken ribs between the two boys." Ezra responded distractedly.

Maude amazed Ezra by slipping from the chair and sliding under the table. The boys crept closer and cuddled up to her side. Ezra calmly drank coffee as he watched Ashburne. Edmund studied Standish as he waited.

Silently Chris slid into an empty chair. "Where are they?" he growled as he glared at Dumont.

"Unca Chrith?" Beau whispered.

"You boys OK?" he asked gently. Denver PD entered the room Chris pointed to Dumont.

"Sir if you would come with us?" the officer asked.

"Why?" Dumont demanded.

"There is a court order forbidding you to be in the same state with Devin and Beau Dumont," the officer announced.

"It isn't worth the paper it's written on," Ashburne smirked.

"Mr. Trubell," Edmund Dupret called.

"Yes Sir," Trubell answered recognizing Dupret.

"Is the contract signed?" Dupret asked.

"No it isn't sir," Trubell answered.

"Good I do not do business with child abusers," Dupret replied.

"Did Mr. Dumont inform you that his company is currently being investigated by the Internal Revenue Service?" Ezra asked. The people sharing Dumont's table exchanged glances and started dialing their phones.

A feral looking Vin charged into the dining room. His frantic gaze searched for his boys. Ezra pointed towards the table and Vin relaxed. Dumont cursed at Vin as he was led away.

"Hank, Tom, I want ta be notified if Dumont is released," Vin ordered the police officers.

"Sure Vin," Hank replied.

Dev carefully peeked out taking stock of the room. Chris smiled at how naturally the boy kept himself hidden as he studied the situation. _He looks just like the cowboy on a stakeout. _He stayed frozen in place until Chris told him he could come out. Crawling out he reached for Chris immediately.

"He's gone," Chris calmed the trembling child. Dev slowly released his death grip and searched the room.

Vin reached over lifting the boy into a long hard hug. Dev held on tight. Beau crept to the edge of the table and peeked out. "You can come out now," Chris repeated. He looked over at Dev and Vin slowly smiling and clamored up into Chris's arms.

"Unca Ezra kept uth thafe tilled ya got here," Beau sighed as he cuddled a moment. "Tante Maude thtayed with uth," Beau reminded.

"Mother," Ezra knelt offering a hand. Vin shifted Dev and Beau attached himself to the other shoulder.

"Thank ya fer calmin' the boys," Vin spoke in a sincere tone.

"Your most welcome Mr. Tanner...," Maude's voice trailed off as she compared three sets of brilliant blue eyes.

"They's mine," Vin answered the question in Maude's eyes.

"You are a fortunate man, Vin Tanner," Maude gently touched the unruly curls on each of the boys. The men were utterly shocked when Dev smiled and stroked Maude's cheek. "Is there anything that can be done to help Devin speak?" Maude asked softly.

"They's both seeing a councilor. She says it's a response ta traumatic shock," Vin replied honestly.

"I'm afraid I must be leaving Darling," Maude kissed Ezra's cheek. "Ezra, I'm proud of you," she whispered as she turned away.

Soon the men were alone at the table with the twins. "Mother seemed ...," Ezra stopped.

"Emotional" Chris suggested.

Sparkling eyes danced as the twins turned identical wicked grins on Ezra. "What are you two planing?" Ezra squirmed. Beau stuck his little finger and pointer finger into his mouth and blew a shrill whistle.

"Hey Pete where'th tha check?" He called to the humiliated Maitre d'. Ezra frowned then his dimples twitched into view.

"Pete the food was excellent but you could show a better selection of clientele," Ezra sniffed.


End file.
